


NEET Horse Dick

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Auto Fellatio, Corruption, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Horse dick, Masterbation, NSFW, Other, Smut, Transformation, self sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Futaba browses the web late at night, accidentally finding a trojan horse virus on her computer.





	NEET Horse Dick

NEET Horse Dick

 

Huh? Futaba awoke from a faceplant straight on her keyboard. She adjusted her glasses sloppily, throwing her hand instinctually at her mouse to pause some video that was blaring audio into her headphone. Damn autoplay function. Futaba blinked herself back awake, placing the pieces of where she was back together as she laid her back against the rest of her chair. 

The taskbar clock read that the hour was four, and the time was in the AM. So it was fairly deep into the night. The last time Futaba saw that clock, it must had been a bit more like midnight, or maybe even earlier. She groaned audibly at the time she saw, reaching to a part of her desk to fill her hand with chips to chomp on. She was tempted to get up and grab a drink, but she could already tell with the sugar craving that was going on in her tongue, she’d only end up grabbing another highly caffeinated soda, and that would make the night go even worse. Not that she cared, the night was already a night she wasn’t going to getting any sleep, so she might as well go get caffeinated. She slid out of her chair, adjusted her shorts and tanktop, and wobbled over to the kitchen. 

“I really need to get the mini fridge upgrade to my pad.” Futaba said to herself, quietly roaming the halls of the home. Sojiro would have to wake up soon to go open up his shop, so Futaba was trying to stay at least a bit quiet, even though she couldn’t help but talk to herself. She slid open the fridge, disappointed to find there was but a single soda remained. Oh well, she’d just have to really enjoy this one and go buy some more later. 

The crisp sound of the can opening was a sweet musical note. Futaba slid the can to her lips and took a good long sip to cover her tongue in the fizzy sugary goodness. It was gasp worthy good. Even though she uselessly addicted to soda, and probably already drank three cans that day, some of the good stuff just never got boring to her. She also figured while she was down in the kitchen it’d be a good chance to refresh her snacks. She opened the cabinet and found a few things worth grabbing. Chocolate covered bamboo shoots, a bag of sesame sticks, and even a new bag of chips to replace the one that was currently nearly empty in her room. “Aw crap, I’m over encumbered…” Futaba groaned as her little stack of snacks nearly crumbled with every step. “Fast travel not available…” 

She waddled the rest of the way back to her room, hurriedly letting her tower of snacks fall forward onto her bed so she could organize it there. She nabbed the chocolate bamboo and ran over to her chair, throwing herself back into her seat, when she noticed something. 

An unfamiliar screen flashed on her computer as it restarted without her prompting. Instead of the usual OS logos, she got a gaudy user interface of what was clearly a virus. “Oh you got to be kidding me. I haven’t made a backup in a few months!” Futaba groaned. “That tears it, no more torrenting games.” She reached for her mouse, trying to click through the menus. A million little pop ups haunted her as she made the trek back to her desktop. She was eventually actually able to get to the main screen of her computer, only it was plenty warped. 

“VIRUS PROTECTOR 2017” logo was proudly splattered across her desktop. Every single one of her files was encrypted, and even had a little skull logos for icons. Even while she was trying to start clicking at the icons to start handling the whole issue, popups still haunted her. Over and over, they kept popping up before she could even click the files to start figuring out how thorough their encryption was. Ads such as “BIG TITS, CLICK HERE” and “WANT HORSE DICK?” The girl kept trying to avoid clicking them, but a slip up was impossible with how sneakily they popped up; Futaba accidentally clicked down while hovering over a huge picture of a pulsating horse dick. It even had a little whinny as it activated. Her phone ZAPPED her.

“Youch!” Futaba groaned, staring down at her phone, surprised to see the shock coming from it. Well, surprised to see a shock coming at all. “What the hell?!” She had to draw a line right at about where her hardware actually starts to hurt her. Only, she was quickly distracted by a rumbling in her shorts. 

Beneath her baggy shorts, she could feel this painful rumbling rising and falling. It felt like some huge thing was trying to push up out of her, like a monster was trying to stick its head out right through her crotch. She huffed in air, dragging her hands hard against her legs, feeling the tension rising. The pressure kept growing, until Futaba could notice a tent starting to get pitched in her pants. It was massive, throbbing, and was growing bigger every second. It was shiver massively, a wet spot on her pants would grow, and it sliiiither up further, tensing her pants along. Futaba nervously pinched the rims of her pants, gently sliding it down, freezing right at the v of her crotch, nervous to see what was lying within. Despite her fear, she peeled her panties and pants back…

Revealing a massive, throbbing horse cock. The thing was already huge, but as soon as it was free it started throbbing faster. And between her legs, two bulging nuts filled her lap, emanating an incredibly lustful scent, the sort that not even the most sexually awkward nerds could ignore. “Well, that’s never happened before…” Futaba gasps, finding that it was impossible to not let a hand slide over her new gear. She knew deep down that she probably shouldn’t, and she even tried to tug her hand away, but it went on anyways, as if even her head was infected. 

Click. Futaba stared up, realizing that while trying to handle her computer, she accidentally clicked on another pop up. A zap hit her again, and she could feel an aching in her small chest. “Oh dammit, that’s gonna change now too, huh?” She huffs, her hand sliding faster up and down her cock, her other deviant hand that handled the clicking dived between her legs to give her nuts a squeeze, which was shockingly incredible to feel, a surge of horrible lust rising through her. 

As her tits grew and blossomed, Futaba’s curiosity just kept growing. She stared down at her monster cock, the flared head growing up, leaking a steady flow of pre see. It was far bigger than normal cocks, and well… It just looked so good… Futaba’s neck suddenly felt so heavy. She could barely keep her head up. She just needed to let herself siiiink down. Her lips touched the head of her cock. Heart beats thumped loudly. A tinge of pleasure ran up her spine, making her open her mouth to moan. Her head slid down, and she swallowed her own cock. She pushed her heavy tits down hard around her cock, pushing them up and down against the huge cock, moaning out in a low muffled squeeze of pleasure against the huge dick that she sucked on. It tasted incredible, and it felt so good to have her new huge soft tits and her curious needy tongue flopping all over it. Her throat was a bit rough around it, but she quickly grew accustomed to it. 

She dug her tongue hard against the slit in her horny cock, surprised to find even that was soliciting a response. She lapped up the pre leaking from her huge nerdy boner, groaning in pleasure at the sweet bitter flavor of her seeping seed falling out from the tip of it. Her drool drenched the entire shaft in her pleasure, sliding down along the sides until the cock was shimmering in her love spit, her tits naturally getting their fair share of the spit shine as well. Futaba clumsily kept pushing her tits harder against the cock, choking herself on it eagerly. She felt a rising pleasure that she couldn’t contain much longer, but her clumsiness just wasn’t cutting it. She wouldn’t be able to reach this building peak at the rate she was going at. She needed to do something about it! 

“F-fuck!” Futaba slid her mouth back, gasping for breath in sharp gasps. Her hands went free from her tits and slapped down hard around her cock. She practically abused it to try and reach this unreachable pleasure. She opened a drawer frantically, and tugged out a dildo she only used like, once a week. Her shoved it up her ass fast as she could, squealing out as it felt soooo good. 

Clumsily, she pushed her cock hard into the grasp of her hands, her cock meat shuddering and slobbering her pre in crazy circle as it swung around in the nervous mitts. She rode her wobbly ass hard down against the dildo, her nuts swaying back and forth against her computer chair, grinding up against it. She squeezed her hands hard as she could against the thick tower of meat, and in one split second, a burst of cum spewed out from the tip, raining down on Futaba and drenching some of her equipment in the sweet hearty jizz. 

Her cock spewed like a geyser, white seed pouring like a fountain, drizzling all over until Futaba’s nuts were completely emptied, leaving the orange haired nerd giggling low, bathing in the radiant after glow.

“W-wow…” Futaba gasped, wiping the sweat from her forehead, licking up the cum on her finger tip. “I-I should consider starting to live stream. I’d make a killing~”

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/post/159757908978/neet-horse-dick-18


End file.
